Death Boy and Water Girl
by HP-PJO-lvr32
Summary: My first story... Rated T cuz i'm just bored.  Chapter 5, credit goes to Cockapoo from the story Ocean Eyes for inspiration... I GIVE HER FULL CREDIT!
1. Chapter 1

I decided to go out for a walk... bad choice I would find out later. Anyways, I was walking in Central Park one night after sneaking away from my once again drunk mother, I heard something in the bushes beside me. I looked behind it and saw a boy my age dressed in all black. "Get down!" he hissed at me. "What are you talking abo-" the boy cut me off by grabbing my arm and dragging me on top of him, and I mean we were close... and even though it was dark... I could see good details about him... for instance:  
>1. We were VERY, VERY close.<br>2. He had GORGEOUS dark eyes that were a mixed color of dark blue and black.  
>3. He was VERY hot.<br>"They're gonna find us if we don't be quiet!" he said to me. "Who's they? And, um, you're a little close..." I said to him. He was hot but he was still in my fish bowl... "Would you rather me be this close to you or get killed?" he sounded really irritated. When it registered in my head he was implying we might die I got closer to him and closed my eyes tightly. "Be this close to you..." I whispered very quietly, and then I heard him kinda chuckle. I opened one of my eyes and was about to say something to him when I saw his eyes get wide and I looked behind me and saw some skeleton dude in a sammuri outfit... oh no... all of a sudden it got pitch black and I saw nothing but the boy with his arms around my waist. I closed my eyes super tight and I eventually blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up, I was in this big place that was almost empty except for me, the boy who saved me, a boy with green eyes and some blonde chick. I just barely heard them talking. "Nico, how do you even know she is one?" The boy with green eyes said to the boy who saved me who i'm guessing was named Nico. "Percy..." the blonde girl rolled her eyes as though the boy was stupid. "Don't you see her aurora? It's as powerful as yours!" she said to him. Suddenly Nico snapped to attention like he did when we saw that skeleton dude. "She can hear us, you know. Annabeth, your right. Percy, at least TRY to be more observant." He was the loudest. They just regarded what he said about me, that'll change soon... "AHEM, would someone like to tell me where I am and why?" They all looked at me, and I felt myself blush when Nico looked at me. "Oh, sorry, well, i'm..." I cut him off. "I know who you guys are, I heard you talking." It's hard to believe that I had an aurora. WTH is that? "Sorry. Well, you're at Camp Half-Blood and we have no idea who you are." Annabeth said to me. I thought about it and she was right. "Oh, yeah. My name's Christina Jones, but call me Christy." I told them. This place was really freaking me out. Then I noticed Nico looking at me weird, when I realized I had forgotten that I looked Italian and my name was American. That's because that's exactly what I am. I'm Italian and my name's American. "Are you Italian?" Percy asked. Nico was right. He needs to be more observant. "No duh!" I said to him. I heard Annabeth and Nico snicker. When Nico was about to say something, they all looked above my head and I was kinda scared cuz Percy's face was kinda priceless. I looked above me and saw a symbol that looked like a trident. When it faded away, I was so freaked out and what made it worse was that they were all looking at me, each a different way. Percy was smiling at me, Annabeth was looking at me as though she didn't trust me anymore, Nico was looking at me just like a mix of Percy and Annabeth's expressions. It was kinda creepy... but I was really wondering why Percy was smiling at me. As though Nico read my mind, he answered my question. "Percy is Poseidon's kid too." he said to me. He started to smile so sweetly at me after he said that, I had to smile back! 3 "Well, maybe we should have Percy show you around!" I heard another, deeper voice say from behind me. I looked behind me and saw...


	3. Chapter 3

I saw some half horse/man thing... Annabeth, Percy, and Nico acted like that was SO normal... "Chiron..." I said. How the hell did I know that? The other three looked at me as though they were thinking the same thing. I shrugged my shoulders and shook it off. This was creepy enough. "Yes. Now, like I was saying, Percy, will you show your sister around?" He asked him. "I would love to, but, i'm busy. I have to teach the sword fighting today..." He replied. Wow. Not even my own brother would show me around... it's okay... i'm used to it... "Alright... Annabeth?" I was so sure she would say yes... but what do I know? "No way!" She said to him. "Alright... Ni-" He got cut off. "Sure. How could it hurt?" Finally, someone who's nice enough too ya know, be nice. lol. "Alright Christina, go on with Nico." He didn't sound so sure it was a good idea... I didn't care. Nico was to cute to pass up. "Alright!" I said and jumped off the bed. I think I seemed a little too excited. "Come on. It's gonna get dark soon..." Nico told me after laughing at my pathetic attempt at jumping off the bed and falling. "Okay mom..." I laughed at him. I swear, he sounded like my mom! We started walking and damn, he was right... it was dark... but something he failed to mention was the fact that it was FREEZING out here! I started to shiver as it got darker. He saw me, I guess. "Cold much?" he asked me and he walked closer to me and put his arm around me. Somehow, I felt the safest I've ever been with his arm around me right now. I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt myself getting sleepier and sleepier the more we walked. Once we got to my cabin, I had actually fallen completely asleep and he had to carry me for the past 5 mins. "Christy, wake up." I heard him saying. My eyes started to flutter open and all I could see was Nico hovering over me and behind him, a bunch of light. It was morning already? Damn. "Huh? What time is it?" I asked him. He looked at his watch and he looked more surprised than I did at the fact he was here. "It's 12:30. I can't believe I slept this long. I only meant to stay to make sure you were asleep." he said. He stayed here last night? For me? How sweet... -_- "You stayed here last night? Didn't Percy wake you up?" I asked him. "Apparently not..." He said... he looked so cute when he was tired...I wanted to kiss him right there and I barely even knew him! But, it feels like I've known him forever...


	4. Chapter 4

*3 MONTHS LATER*  
>I was sitting in the cabin with Nico, Percy, and Annabeth. We had just finished at a meeting. Chiron wanted the four of us to go on a mission to help stop Hades with the monster attacks. We were trying to figure out who goes where with who. So far we have... nothing. "Me and Percy can patrol a border and fight any monsters that come our way. You and Nico can go to the Underworld to see what you can do to help stop them." Annabeth said to me. I looked at Nico and he was thinking the same thing: That was actually a really good plan! "M'kay!" I told her. "Good. We'll leave in the morning." I watched Nico while he was speaking. He was so cute...<br>*IN THE MORNING* I woke every one else up to go. Annabeth stayed last night to be with Percy, Percy fell asleep as soon as we were done, but so did I. Nico went back to his own cabin. I walked down to Cabin 13 and I felt really creeped out, as usual... I knocked on the door and heard nothing so I knew that I could just walk in. I walked in and he was dead asleep. He had and his shirt off and I felt myself blushing more and more as the minutes went away. He woke up when I fell off the bed post when I was about to wake him up. He looked and smirked and I realized that I was still blushing. "Like the view?" He asked me as he got up. I just started to turn around when he called my name. I looked at him again and he looked kinda excited. "I wanna show you something when we get there." He winked at me and I felt like I was flying as I walked out of the cabin. When we all got to the place in Central Park where we were making the mini-camp... lol. "Remember, Nico and I, You and Annabeth. Everybody got it?" When we agreed, we all split up. Nico took me over towards a big tree that was really shady underneath. I knew why. I prepared myself and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest and it got dark almost immediately. When I lifted my head, we were in some kind of room. It looked as though it was Nico's room... I'm guessing it was. "Come on." He grabbed my arm and led me to some kind of throne room and I saw Persephone and Hades. "Ah, Nico..." Hades stood up and turned his head toward me. I got so scared of him I was literally shaking. "Come on dear, Hades wants to talk to Nico alone." Persephone told me and motioned that I should follow her. I walked with her until we came to a dead end and she waved her hand over the wall and it opened up to what i'm guessing was her room. I must be good at guessing because that's what she told me. "So, the boy, do you truly like him?" she asked me and I was tempted to ask how she knew and then I remembered she's best friends with Aphrodite. "um... well... yeah. A lot." I told her. "I thought so!" she laughed. Soon we were laughing and talking like old friends. At one moment she let me try on some clothes since mine were torn and I had no extras. I found one outfit that fit me and it was really cute, too. "Perfect! Now go into my gardens for they are done and you need to go with him." She smiled at me. I smiled back and went out, wondering what trick Persephone had up her sleeve.


	5. Chapter 5

*NICO'S P.O.V.*  
>I finished talking to my father and I was really pissed until I saw Persephone come out without Christy. "She's in my gardens. You should go and get her." she told me and I saw that twinkle in her eye as though she had a surprise for me... oh no. "Ok. Thanks Persephone." I told her and she nodded then walked off. I started walking to Persephone's gardens until I saw a head of dark brown hair and I stopped dead in my tracks. Christy was now wearing a black mid-thigh length skirt with dark leggings and knee-high leather boots with a semi-heel. I made a small sound and she turned and looked at me and I felt my heartbeat quicken the longer she looked at me. Now I could see that she was also wearing a red V-neck that exposed just enough to make him curious without making her uncomfortable, and her loose hair still managed to give him a wonderful view of her swan-like neck. Eyeing me nervously, I could tell she was trying her hardest not to blush at the way I was staring at her. My eyes were slightly widened, and she remembered the surprised and entranced look I'd had on my face as her blush worsened. (*NORMAL P.O.V.*) Before she knew what was happening, he was pulling her towards him, leaning closer. She was deliciously aware of his hand on her hip – she could feel his strong fingers and hand through her thin shirt. His other hand was winding itself into her hair, and his face was so close that her heart nearly stopped. Lily had never kissed a boy before, but somehow her instincts took over, and her eyes fluttered shut, her trembling eyelashes driving Nico over the edge, although she was unaware of it. His lips crashed onto hers with an intensity that she had come to associate innately with him, yet he was still gentle with her. Christy allowed him to take control but continued to move her lips with his, enjoying their passionate dance. She wound her arms around his neck, and his hand slipped onto her midriff, which was exposed as her shirt rode up. Nearly moaning as he caressed her side, she felt him increasing the passion in their already heated kiss, and began to feel lightheaded as fireworks exploded behind her closed lids. He was bending her backwards, supporting her body with one hand and stroking her hair with the other, and nothing but the overwhelming need for air could have made her break the kiss. "Nico, why-" He cut her off. "Because I love you..." he told her. They stood in silence for a few moments until Nico said one final thing. "You look more beautiful than Aphrodite," he whispered, kissing her neck. "Thank you, and shouldn't we….…mmmm." She moaned softly as he began sucking at the juncture between her neck and shoulder, a spot that was apparently far more sensitive than she'd realized. When he finally raised his head, he smiled at her dazed look and starry eyes. "Maybe we should leave..." She whispered, still quite dazed with what he just did and said. He nodded without saying a word. He led to a spot on the River Styx and she was about to get ready for him to shadow travel back to Central Park when she stopped him and kissed him one more quick time. "I love you, too Nico." she told him before they left. When they did get back, it was already dark and everyone was already asleep. We went into the tent and thought about falling asleep, but I couldn't stop thinking about that kiss when all of a sudden I felt Nico even closer to me with his arms around my waist, and I thought about doing something that I had thought about when it came to Nico all the time, and somehow my self will failed me and I crawled on top of him and he looked so surprised and he got over it and we started to make out again, only with much more, intensity I guess you could say. Soon, I could feel his hands going up my shirt so slowly I had to use all my will I had left to stop from moaning. He started to undo my bra hook and I felt myself getting more and more nervous about doing this, but I got over it and started to take his shirt off when he stopped me, and I officialy was depressed. "Are you sure you wanna do this? We're only 15, ya know." he told me and I realized what he meant, so I started to get off him, when he stopped me. "I asked you an honest question, you know." he smiled at me. "I'm sure." I told him and we continued from where we left off and I felt good knowing that he wanted to do this too... when we were done, I just layed there with my head on his chest, thinking, falling asleep as I was. "I love you more than you can imagine, Nico." I told before I fell asleep smiling.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up and I felt nauseous. I couldn't think of why I was so sick, but I had an idea. Still I went out with my friends to walk. A couple miles later, Nico looked at me and pulled me away from everyone else. From the look in his eyes, I could tell he wanted to talk. "Are you okay?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "Yeah, just a little sick to my stomach, why?" I said. I saw his eyes get wide. I got really scared and something in my head told me to run and hide from him. "You don't think that-" I cut him off. "That i'm pregnant? Maybe, I don't know. I hope not." I told him and he could tell I was scared. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me toward him and hugged me before I could start crying. I knew he really cared, but I still felt like I was alone in this. I couldn't help it anymore and I started crying right there. I could feel him stroking my hair and I felt so safe like I always do in his arms. When I finished crying, I looked at him straight in the eyes. "Nico, you love me, right?" I asked him, sounding so unsure. He looked at me as though I was the stupidest person ever. "Of course I do." He told me. "Good." I said to him, already knowing what was already around the bend - I was pregnant...


End file.
